One Piece: A New Telling
by 11mrp11
Summary: Madness, Action, Romance, amp and 11mrp11 bring you... another fic... EXTREME OOCNESS, MORE SUPERRRRRRR, and plenty of OC's. Marx, Phoenix, and Luffy set off with a big crew of powerful humans and not so humans to reach the end of the grand line. Will they even make it to the beginning. Find Out. WE DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. That's right I have a co-author... not a beta... ENJOY!
1. Phoenix and Luffy

**WELCOME TO A ONE PIECE FANFICTION FULL OF OC'S AND OOCNESS CONSISTING OF STRONG NAMI! SHY but still strong SANJI(NOT A PERVE)! ROBIN IS... well... STILL ROBIN! FRANKY IS EXTRA SUPER! MABEY EVEN CHANGES TO OTHER CHARACTERS. BIGGER STRAW HAT CREW. NEW FRUITS LIKE ANGEL MYTHICAL ZONE TYPE FRUIT. AN OC HAS AN EXTREME SPLIT PERSONALITY DISORDOR AND ANOTHER ONE WITH EXTREME ANGER ISSUES. NEW ISLAND'S NEW ADVENTURE NEW ENEMIES AND FINALLY LOTS AND LOTS OF MEAT! DIFFERENT ASPECTS!**

**11mrp11: Hey, Marx aren't you in my other stories**

**Marx: Yah, I find myself in many of your stories.**

**Phoenix: Well, that's a given.**

**Marx: Hey it's not my fault I'm his OC and not you.**

**Phoenix: WHAT WAS THAT!**

**Marx: Well you are created by the Co-Author of this story.**

**11mrp11: WAIT YOU KNOW OF THIS!**

**Marx: Yah?**

**11mrp11: ILUMINATI CONFIRMED!**

**Marx: You and your conspiracies.**

**11mrp11: Phoenix you can take the disclaimer.**

**Marx: Why does she get to do it?**

**Phoenix: Cause I'm better. Anyways the 11mrp11 dude has no ownership of ONE PIECE and if he did it would be stupid. VOTE FOR THE CO-AUTHOR FOR PRESIDENT!**

_THIS IS MOST DEFINATLY A LINE_

_DAWN ISLAND_

On a Small Island in the East Blue, three children are fighting a pirates hired by The Goa Kingdom to retrieve their young prince. These three were named Ace, Luffy, and Sabo. They were in a dump where the young prince Sabo used to live after he ran away. The pirates decide to burn the dump. While Sabo runs away Ace and Luffy are fighting the captain in the middle of the raging fire. Luffy is a young boy. He has black hair and eyes. Ace has black hair and eyes as well but his hair is shaggy. The two children were getting beaten pretty bad. Then all of a sudden a giant women comes to help. This women is the caretaker of Ace and Luffy. She is the bandit Dadan (sorry if its misspelled). She also brought along the rest of the bandit gang. Sabo was with them showing he obviously brought them to help. With their help they drove the pirates away but the dump couldn't be saved. Luffy says, "Thanks Dadan, you really saved us their, SHISHISHISHI!" Their was a special bond with the three children. They each wanted to sail the sees and become the pirate king. Sabo was the first to try to sail. Before he even got a mile away he was shot down by a ship from the Goa Kingdom. Ace latter set sail but told Luffy he could only leave when he reached 17. Luffy spent his time hanging out with The Dadan Bandits, and training to become stronger.

One Day a marine ship was coming up to Dawn Island. This was the ship of Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp, The Marine Hero. He was also the Grandfather of Luffy. When he reached the Island he brought a little girl down with him screaming, " LET GO OF ME YOU OLD GEEZER." Then the child calmed down and spoke,"Hey old man who's that behind you." Garp replied, "Phoenix this is my grandson, Luffy."

"Really... Can I see."

"Uhhh... sure."

Of course instead of putting Phoenix down like any normal person he just tossed her over his shoulder like trash and started to walk towards a building that looked like a tavern. He didn't even look back. Phoenix grumbled something about stupid gramps and stood up. Luffy then smiled a big monkey like grin almost spreading perfectly across his face. He than said, "Shi Shi Shi Shi Shi Shi, Hi i'm Monkey D. Luffy, and i'm gonna be King of the Pirates." (FORESHODOWING... I mean its not like he's gonna die in some grueling disturbing way... right?... right?...) Phoenix just scoffed before saying, "Pirates are the scum of the ocean." After a few hours of bickering Garp came out and said, "Phoenix I'm leaving you here to train, and live... I can't carry you all the time on the ship Gaki." He left towards the ship. Phoenix was already used to this treatment so she just walked away. This obviously ticked Luffy off. (does luffy even know what ticked means... Just sayin... MRP STOP INTERUPTING... but amp [co-author's alias]... NO!... sorry for the interruptions their shall be no more... HOPEFULLY...) Their fighting went back and forth. Luffy and Phoenix honestly never got along. It got to the point where villagers had to intervene to stop any damage from occurring. Than one day a pirate ship came. Now don't get me wrong, these pirates have been here before, in fact this is almost like their vacation home. They were friends with plenty of the townsfolk. When Luffy saw them at the dock he yelled, "THERE BACK." Everyone came to the docks and looked at the ship. Phoenix paled until a confused look befell her face when the crowd started chearing for the supposed return of these pirates.

Out of the ship came a latter and down the latter came a decent sized crew of what looked to be pirates. They walked up the docks towards the townsfolk. A red haired man wearing a captains jacket cloaked over his back walked up and said, "Hey Guys were tired from our sailing mind if we crash at the bar." The town didn't really care but just wanted to see if they were alright. They left the red haired man and a green haired woman to their conversation, since his comment was directed towards her. The woman said, "Don't worry Shanks you're always welcome at my bar." He smiled and nodded to the crew to get to the bar. Before Shanks and the woman went in the bar he said, "Thanks, Makino." They then walked into the bar. When they get in they see Luffy jumping from pirate to pirate asking for stories. Shanks chuckled. The pirates started to drink while some told Luffy stories of their travels. Luffy had stars in his eyes. A few hours later the door to the bar was broken down. In came the mountain bandit Higuma and his gang. He said, "We want some brew." Shanks said, "We're sorry sir but we seem to have drank the place dry. Here take this bottle it's still isn't open." The mountain bandit then smacks Shanks with the bottle of alcohol and left with his gang. Luffy then yells, "SHANKS WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK YOUR A MAN AREN'T YOU!" "Luffy some problems shouldn't be solved with violence." Luffy just huffed and looked away upset that his idol let someone beat him up. He was hungry so he looked around for food. To his right he saw a chest and opened it. Inside was a weird looking fruit with swirls. Luffy consumed (*looks around* ok she's gone now where was I, wait, Luffy might know what consumed means because it happens to do with food *feels dark aural behind and turns around* AHHHHHHHH! *foot steps*) the fruit. Shanks looked and saw Luffy eating something really fast. Shanks said, "Slow down or you'll choke."

Shanks paled. He looked to see the box with the devil fruit... devil fruitless. He jumped off and grabbed Luffy by the legs and started shaking yelling, "SPIT IT OUT!" Then Luffy's legs stretched and smacked him onto the floor. He was then launched back up into proper human shape. Then a hole conversation went on about devil fruits, powers, risks and so on. (I mean any one piece fan at least knows what a devil fruit does, hey amp why aren... BECAUSE ITS INFORMITAVE... oh) Then Shanks and the crew left to go to sleep in their ship. The next morning they wake up to hear Makino yelling for help. The crew shoot up and follow her. They find the mountain bandits from the other day, a few villagers watching, and Phoenix (who doesn't care, you'll se what I mean, 2 for 2... *GRUMBLES* SHUT UP...) Luffy is under Higuma's foot. Shanks says, "I don't care if you mess with me or spill a drink. If you mess with my friends you are surely getting it." A bandit then comes up and says, "Idiot, you're outnumbered, get out of here." Shanks then says, "You want to bet your life..." "HEY POPS..."

**11mrp11: CLIFF HANGER**

**Marx: HEY THATS GOT TO BE A NEW OC**

**Phoenix: STOP RUINING EVERYTHING**

**Marx: Pulls out book... Huh you say something?**

**Phoenix: DARN YOU MARX AND YOU'RE HIP ATTITUDE. TO MAKE UP FOR YOUR UNYOU... no i'm not wearing a green jumpsuit**

**11mrp11: Umm... please no Naruto references, which I also don't own, its actually kinda scary**

**Marx: Are we really that bad**

**Phoenix: Yes**

**11mrp11: THANKS READERS**


	2. Marx and The start of an Adventure

**HEY GUYS! Welcome back to the madness that is fanfiction. HEHEHHEHEHEHEH... Cliff hangers are beautiful... their so unexpected... they make me feel... Hope you guys enjoy the story.**

**11mrp11: I did that again... deal with it.**

**Marx: Can you give me a tiny spoiler.**

**Phoenix: He meant to say that they make him feel...**

**11mrp11: Disclaimer**

**Marx: 11mrp11 doesn't own one piece and the only thing in this story he owns is his OC's... except me... NO ONE OWNS MEEEEE!**

**Phoenix: sure keep saying that Marx... maybe it will come true.**

**Marx:*Cries in a corner***

**11mrp11: HEHEHHEHEHEHHE! enjoy**

_Line this is most definitely_

_LAST CHAPTER:_

_"You wanna bet your life..." "HEY POPS!"_

_NOW:_

Shanks turns around only to see nothing. He blinks then looks back at the bandit... only to see the bandit on his knees with a small figure behind him... pointing a gun at the back of the bandits head. The figure is actually a boy. He has short black hair and blue eyes. He wore a fancy red button up shirt, formal jeans, combat boots, and a black hooded cloak. The boy was slightly pale. Shanks blinks, then says, "You gonna shoot, son." The boy replies, "But DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD... I wanted to play with him a little." Shanks sweat dropped. No matter how much he tried he couldn't seem to fix the boys natural insanity. Then again his "Condition" didn't help either. Shanks then pouted and said, "Marx, I thought I told you not to interrupt my inspirational speeches." Everyone except Marx and Phoenix sweat dropped at the famous captains childish antics. Marx replied, "Hey that was only the 262nd time. I'm doing it in less intervals." Ok now everyone, even Phoenix, face planted into the ground. The kid was actually keeping count. All of them thought the same thing 'The kid/boy is insane.' A gunshot went off and everyone looked at the bandit that was kneeling earlier. His head had a hole in it. Marx walked up and moved the body to see the front. Their was a hole on the forehead, almost dead center, almost. Marx then spoke up, "Awwwww, I missed by a millimeter." Marx walked up and pulled out a marker. He drew a target, the bulls eye dead center of the deceased bandit's forehead. Marx then went about 50 feet away. Without turning around, the child put the pistol over his shoulder and fired... the kid got a bulls eye. No one had any response they were to shocked to do anything. Phoenix was reaching in her pockets and pulled out a notebook. (wow she's very determined...MRP STOP INTERUPTING...amp that was informative...MAYBE BUT IT WAS UNIMPORTANT)

The bandits snapped out of their stupor and charged the boy, except for Higuma who kept luffy captive. Ben Beckman, from the Red Heads crew said, "I got this captain." Oh and he did he kicked the bandits butts all the way to... well he beat them up. (narrator your starting to loose your touch, Do I have to "DISPOSE" of you?..._NO SIRE!)_ Higuma started to sweat and sputter random threats and bribes. Then the bandit leader threw down a smoke bomb. When the smoke disappeared the bandit leader and the new rubber child were gone. Marx eyes moved a little and then he started laughing and pointing towards the ocean. Phoenix, one who loves puzzles, didn't even give the crazy child a glance. She started mumbling probabilities, while Shanks and his crew were running around looking for Luffy and Higuma. Phoenix finally came to a conclusion, still not looking at Marx, and said, "Marx, I got it." Marx was now on the ground rolling around but still, don't even ask, was pointing at the ocean. Phoenix then looked at Marx, "He must have took Luffy into the Oc...ean. WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THEM BEING OUT THERE EARLIER. WE NEED TO SAVE HIM IDIOT." She then tried to hit him... key word tried... Marx was still laughing and rolling around so she hit the ground. A crack resounded. Marx looked to see Phoenix's fist on the ground and had to try to stop from breaking into laughter even more until... he blinked.

"Huh, I guess Shanks is going to save the kid." Phoenix blinked to see Marx, with a serious expression. It wasn't stern... but wasn't bubbly either. Marx had done a total 180. Phoenix looked perplexed. Marx looked around and offered a knowing smile. He said, "Sorry, I have split personality disorder. I think my other personality is trying to find a way to make a third personality. Though that is irrelevant." Phoenix turned to see Luffy in Shanks arms... wait no...an arm. Luffy looked to be crying. Shanks came back and explained what happened. (Ok I'm not going to put any more info about this experience because honestly unless you haven't watched the anime or read only one shots of one piece you probably are the only ones that don't have a general Idea of what happens in this scene) Shanks left after the day went by and no one even noticed the crack in the ground where Phoenix punched.

_This might be a line... just maybe_

**_Time Skip: Time Of Departure for Luffy, Marx, and Phoenix_**

Over the few years of hanging out with each other Marx, Luffy, and Phoenix all became friends. Phoenix only started tolerating/having a secret friendship with Luffy when Marx came into the picture. He was like the glue to two pieces of paper. Marx, Luffy, and Phoenix all changed a little. Luffy grew taller to a not so whopping like... 5'3". Marx was about 5'11" and Phoenix was average at 5'7". Luffy wore what looked like jeans rolled up to the knees, sandals, a red vest with gold buttons, and a straw hat with a red ribbon around the base. Phoenix (wasn't described before timeskip) was blonde with red highlights at the tips of her hair and pale light blue eyes. She wore white jean shorts, grey tee-shirt, pair of white high healed boots, and a white leather jacket with grey designs. She had a small stick of odd looking medal that gave off the feeling of darkness but light at the same time. Marx... wore a red tee-shirt, normal blue jeans, combat boots, and had a sword on his back with to flintlock pistils at his side. Now most would think he didn't change much... but he somehow got contacts for red cat eyes and black cat tail and ears... the weirdest thing though was the fact that the tail and ears could move... at his will... and they were attached by a belt and headband. He still had pale skin.

The town was around some shedding tears. Infront of the gang was a small dingy. (heh heh a little tiny "DINGY", if you know what I mean *feels glare and runs, stops, runs back* the boat is actually a small boat with a little storage thing) The crew got on the boat and set off. They turned around. People can see tears in two of the three member's eyes, while the female member's eyes were slightly watering up. They all yelled bye to the towns folk and got cheers of goodbye back. Then the resident sea king popped up. The towns folk gasped. Then the sea king lunged at the dingy and...

**Hahahhahahhahahahhahahahahahhah... more cliff hangers... deal with it... they make me feel**

**11mrp11: That's two cliff hangers... two different cliff hangers in one sitting.**

**Marx: Your awful**

**Phoenix: amp smack some sense into him**

**amp: Sorry but I cant he has the powers of this fanfiction I only help him with you and a lot of the story. He has the power of the words on the page**

**11mrp11: I AM EL' DICTATOR HEHHAHHEHEHAHHHHHAAAAHAHAHAHEHAAH**

**amp: Someone kill him. He has gone insane**

**Marx: What's wrong with that?**

**Phoenix: *Dead Pan* Another You...**

**Marx: Oh... I admit... that's pretty bad... here... *Bang* *Body Drops*... their its all over... this after all is life**

**11mrp11: *gets up* Life... Life... No... this isn't life... THIS IS FANFICTION *Sparta kick***

**Phoenix: No PLZ**

**amp: what has this world come too**

**Marx: HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH I'M IMORTAL**

**11mrp11: This has gone on to long. I must destroy... Thanks for reading**


	3. Fight, Fruits, and Friend?

**Hello Readers. I am sorry to say... Mrp is currently dying (hehehhehe Just Kidding), but he is sick so I'll be doing most of the talking. That's right these words are my voice. Deal with it. Unlike Mrp I don't do cliffhangers, but I have a few surprises. I hope you enjoy an interruption free fanfiction... I hope... Enjoy**

**11mrp11: *crawls up to computer* amp *cough* I-I can still do this... don't take away my *hacking and coughing* funnnnnnnnnnn...**

**Amp: I'm going to sugar coat it. You look awful. You are in no positon to use your brain what-so-ever.**

**Marx: NOOOOOOO! DON'T DO THIS MRP! GET BACK ON YOUR FEET! PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA *thud***

**Phoenix: That'll shut the dork up for a little while.**

**Amp: Phoenix my girl what's up?**

**Phoenix: Amp? Where's the dorks' creator?**

**Amp: Oh! Where is he... huh I guess we'll find out, won't we...**

**Phoenix: Can you take this one?**

**Amp: Sure I specifically don't own One Piece, nor does the sick creator. Enjoy the story**

_Just a line_

_Last Chapter_

_...the sea king lunged at the dingy and..._

_Now_

_Just a line_

The three got ready to defend the boat... when all of a sudden a being landed right on the sea king... knocking it out. Waves splashed from the impact. When the chaos cleared their standing on the water in a odd pose... was a guy with long hair, glasses, and wore red pants, shirt, jacket, and shoes. The guy said, "That's what you get for doubting me Amp." Everyone stood stark still. Marx was the first to say, "What... the heck... was that?" All of a sudden the guy wearing all red was looking around frantically wondering what the heck happened to the monster. The guy then stared at the trio and said, "Sorry, for taking the fun, but I need to get going I cant be an author and an anime character at the same time, peace." Just like that the mysterious man disappeared.

Just like some weird twist of nature they completely forgot about the sea king and the man in red, for future references he will be referred to as Mr. Red for convenience. Marx said, "Guys, isn't this great, sailing the sea's. We will finally be able to reach our drea... HHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! OHHHHH! GUYS I WANNA PLAY A GAME HEHEHEHEHEHE... LETS PLAY... CHESS." Luffy starts laughing and asks how to play. Phoenix just sighs until she looks in front of the small ship and screams, "Whirlpool!" Luffy automatically jumps inside an empty barrel. Marx jumps out of the boat and onto the water. Phoenix sprouts wings and starts to fly (DON'T WORRY READERS IT WILL BE EXPLAINED). After the boat sinks and the whirlpool disappears Marx and Phoenix go looking for Luffy's barrel. They find one and Phoenix says, "Luffy, your fine now time to get out idiot." Nothing happened so Phoenix gained a tick mark and smashed the barrel into pieces. Marx says, "Oh... wrong barrel... Hey is that ship fishing something out of the... Oh that's Luffy's barrel. Huh, hey if Luffy stays in the barrel to long can I eat his soul?" Phoenix sighs... she honestly doesn't know what she was thinking when she chose to follow an idiot captain and mentally challenged first mate. Marx and Phoenix start walking/flying up to the ship.

A few minutes later...

"Hey Phoenix you look nice... how do I look?" Marx and Phoenix snuck aboard the ship that fished Luffy's barrel. Supposedly there was a party, so Marx and Phoenix decided to find some proper outfits. Marx wore a generic black tuxedo jacket, pants and tie. Marx had a blood red rose in his front jacket pocket and had a red dress shirt. He also wore Black dress shoes. Phoenix wore her hair up a little in a ponytail. She also had a red dress with frills. She also bore red heels. Out of nowhere Mr. Red showed up. He wore a generic tuxedo... except every single shoe, sock, and piece of cloth is red. He said, "Yo, what's up guys, I decided to enjoy the party." Somehow out of nowhere a slice of pumpkin pie appears in his hand. He walks away eating the pie piece like pizza.

Marx says, "Hey... Phoenix you go look for Luffy... I'm going to get some "resources." Marx may not look like it but he is a general master of stealth. Phoenix nods and walks away to go find Luffy. Marx then walks towards the ball room.

~With Marx~

Marx looks around and starts to ask random woman to dance. It sort of helps when Marx has the goods in the looks department. He starts to dance with woman, then quickly pickpocketing them of all their valuables. This continues for a while until he makes contact with someone else doing the same thing. This person is a girl, whose main noticeable feature is her orange hair. Marx then walks up to her. She gets slightly scared for her money but something she didn't expect. Marx walked up to her... Took out the profit of 100,000 Beri, split it, and gave half to her and pocketed the other half. All of a sudden pirates came barging in the room. Marx somehow disappeared without anyone but the orange haired girl noticing. She was confused but just ignored it thinking he ran off. She then takes off her dress clothes and is shown in an almost pirate like outfit. She then leaves to do what ever she does.

~With Phoenix~

Phoenix goes down to the first place she thinks of where Luffy would be... the kitchen. She starts to look around in each door on one side. She finds a door to a dark room and opens it. She turns on the light to find the fridge. She leaves and then hears a ruckus. Then she sees 2 figures dragging something down the hallway. She checks the room out to see Luffy and a pink haired kid speaking. Luffy and the kid then enter what looked like the pantry. She follows them in the shadows. She may not be as good at spying as Marx but she at least can spy on Luffy. Luffy and the pink haired kid have a conversation. (THE CONVERSATION IS ABOUT LUFFY BECOMING KING AND STUFF LIKE THAT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THE ANIME). Suddenly the roof caves in. Debris fall and when the dust that was picked up clears, it shows a fat woman or man or whale... a thing. Marx then chose this time to run in yelling, "OY, LUFFY THERE'S THIS FAT THING INVADING THE SHIP I THINK WE CAN BEAT HER UP AND STEAL HER STUFF!" Phoenix then face palms and shakes her head 'I can't believe the cute idiot is acting like this... wait cute... where did that come from.' Phoenix thought. On the outside you can see her blushing. (it seems your oc is crushing on *cough* mine *cough*... YUP ITS ALL ABOUT THE STORY DEVELOPEMENT) Marx then looks to see the fat thing and says, "Oh... it's here."

After that the thing gets pissed... turns out its a girl... anyways she swings, Marx, Luffy with the kid, and Phoenix jump out of the pantry onto the main deck where the fat ladies' crew is. The crew starts to attack. (ok *cough* guys, here's our first *cough and weezing* fighting scene... MRP YOU'RE GOING TO DIE... so?) Luffy starts to punch pirates left and right. The pirates attacking Marx hear **Gravity Gravity Punch **and are suddenly sent flying. Marx then calls **Gravity Wall **the pirates then stop in mid air and look like they hit an invisible wall. Phoenix changes into a demon like thing with black angel wings after yelling **Dark Boost**. The stick that she carries changes into a black double sided sword with a ruby on the hilt of the blade. All of a sudden a crowd of the fat ladies crew chases after Luffy. Luffy screams something about attacking in groups is unfair. As he's running he grabs the mast and instead of stopping his arm starts to stretch. He then yells **Gum Gum Rocket**, and is launched at the group of pirates who are sent flying to the other side of the ship.

The fat lady, that climbed out of the pantry before the fight started, said, "What are you?" Luffy then said, "I'm a rubber man because I ate the rubber fruit." Phoenix says, "I'm an angel woman." Marx then finishes, "I'm a gravity man... it's fun to crush things." To prove his point he calls out **Gravity Gravity Crush** all of a sudden the fat ladies weapon, which is a mace, is crushed into a square chunk of metal. The lady then screams, "YOU DARE DEFY THE BEATIFUL ALVIDA." Luffy then throws his arm back and yells **Gum Gum Pistol**. His arm shoots forwards and launches Alvida out into the ocean. Marx then says, " Heheheheheh I think I'm going to kill the rest of... *blinks* huh that's odd I switched in the middle of a speech looks like I'm acting up today. Huh whatever." Everyone on the ship sweat drops. Then all of a sudden cannon fire is heard. The pirate trio look over to see the marines firing at the ships. Marx then looks over at Alvida's crew and says, "Where are the boats." One terrified pirate points to the side of a ship. Luffy grabs the pink haired kid. The trio then jump off, with the kid in tow, onto one of the small boats on the side. The boat just so happened to be holding the orange haired female Marx met earlier.

Marx then says, "No time to explain lets get out of here." He then whispers **Gravity Gravity Push**. The boat is then launched out of sight from the marines. Marx then looks at the orange haired teen and held out his hand, "Names Marx and these are my friends Phoenix and Luffy... Oy Luffy who's the pink head you dragged along?" Luffy then laughs and says, "He's Coby and his dream is to be a marine admiral." Phoenix then spaces out at hearing that. The orange haired girl sweat drops at the conversation. She then takes out her hand and holds it out for Marx. She says, "My names Nami... and I like money." Marx then laughs and says, "Ya, I could tell since you were stealing from people left and right at the dance." Nami then gains a look of realization and says, "You're the guy that gave me half the money you stole... I like you... your cool... I'll help you out, need any." Marx then gains a thinking look and then says, "I think we want to go to..."

**HEHEHHEHEHEHH THATS RIGHT AGAIN**

**Amp: I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from doing it. The red is to strong... wait that's not what I wanted to say... MRP stop being a control freak.**

**Mrp: What I'm dying I should have some fun while I *COUGH HACK COUGH* *Thud***

**Amp: HAHAHHAHAHAHAH WE KILLED IT! VICTORY!**

**Marx: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Phoenix: Just shut up already.**

**Luffy: SHISHISHISHI so this is where you guys disappear to huh.**

**Mrp: Luffy that you?**

**Luffy: Oh hey red guy**

**Mrp: *cough* sup anyways we gotta go I'll let you *cough* do the disclaimer next chapter.**

**Luffy: Whats a disclaimer? Who's green girl over there?**

**Mrp: Ill tell you next time and she is...**

**BYE SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**


	4. Blue haired friend and Who's Minty?

**Hey guys we are back and guess what... IM ALIVE MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH... I have got comments on another fanfic of mine and I am extremely happy. I try to be more serious in that one because this particular one is me and amp goofing around. Anyways, back to this reality. MORE CRAZINESS ENJOY!**

**Mrp: heh heh I'm back hehewhhehehehhehe**

**Amp: ITS ALLLIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVEEEE**

**Marx: Hah you owe me a 20 phoenix.**

**Phoenix: Yah Yah... Here's your 20 dollars.**

**Marx: *VICTORY DANCE* unce, unce, unce**

**Mrp: OY LUFFY GET THE ****** UP... fill in the blank with your creative mind reader.**

**Luffy: Huh, where's the meat.**

**Mrp: Repeat after me, Mrp doesn't own**

**Luffy: Mrp doesn't own...**

**Mrp: One Piece**

**Luffy: One Piece**

**Mrp: Good job**

**Luffy: Good job**

**Mrp: Shut up now Luffy**

**Luffy: Shut up now Luffy**

**Mrp: BYE!**

**Luffy: SHISHISHISHISHI**

_Last Time_

_"I think we want to got to.."_

_Now_

"...Shells Town" Nami blinks and says, "Why there?" Marx points at Luffy and says, "He'd be interested in something there." Nami nodded and navigated there. They got there in a few hours and they arrived at Shells Town. Nami left with a quick thanks and told them they could have the boat. Marx, Luffy, and Phoenix then start walking down the street with Coby. Coby then says, "Huh, this is where Roranoa Zoro is being held." The town jumps up scared. Marx's cheeks puff out and he almost breaks out laughing. Coby then starts talking about the Marines but when Captain Morgan is mentioned the surrounding townsfolk act the same way. Luffy laughs and says, "This place is funny." Coby then takes them to the Marine base. Marx looks around the area and spots a blue haired woman carrying a black sword. Marx then sneaks off without anyone noticing. Luffy jumps on a wall. He then yells, "Hey guys I see that Zoro guy over their." Phoenix looked over and nods as well. Coby clumsily climbs his way up and when he notices something he pails. He says, "That's...

~With Marx~

Marx runs up to the blue haired girl. He then taps her on the shoulder. The girl then quickly swings around and tries to punch Marx. Marx blocks the fist and says, "Kuina, is that honestly the way to treat lil' old (you have no idea) me?" Kuina's eyes widen and she quickly jumps and hugs Marx and says, "Marx, long time no see. I see you've grown up tall. I remember when you were a little kid and how you were a head shorter." Marx hides a smirk at hearing his age at play. He then rubs Kuina's hair and says, "You know you haven't changed much, still the emotional girl with some nice sword play." Kuina smirks and says, "Yah, but Zoro has gone and got himself into a stupid bet for a "Righteous" cause. I mean he is still so childish, but has caught up to me in swordsmanship. Anyways, "No-Style" what are you doing here." Marx didn't answer because as soon as he heard that nick name he started to think about how he met Kuina.

_~Flashback~_

_Marx and Shanks's crew arrived at an Island famous for it's sword dojo's. While the crew went off to do whatever, Shanks said, "You can look around the Island but make sure you make it back here when the weeks up." Marx smiled a cheeky grin and said, "Don't worry old man I'll be back here on time. As long as I'm not, for some reason, murdered." Marx said this without so much as moving or changing his smile. Marx ventured out onto the island and found a forest. He walked through the forest to find a dojo and campus for a home. Marx walked into a random door. He hears a scream to his right and see's a girl flying down stairs. A fall that would surely kill her. Marx, being the young hero he is, runs up and catches the blue haired pre-teen._

_Marx then says, "Are you ok miss?" The blue haired girl then says, "Y-yah." Marx then smiles and says, "Ummm... sorry for barging in, I was just interested in the place. Anyways, hi I'm Marx." The teen then smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Kuina, thanks for the save."_

_~Flashback End~_

Marx then smiled at how she would always call him No-Style since he always fought like he didn't care. He never really made a style, his stance is just standing normally. Whoever fought him got angry at how he usually just fought relaxed stance. Anyways he snapped back into reality when he heard a scream. Marx then started to run towards the noise to see Luffy, down on his but. A girl got up, thanked him, and ran down a street. Kuina caught up to Marx and said, "Who are those two." Phoenix and Luffy look towards Marx. Luffy yells, "Marx, who's that, is she gonna' join our crew." Marx shrugged and said, "Sure." Kuina's eye twitched and tried to punch Marx only for her to be 'accidentally' pushed by him. She fell down, Marx then said, "Ooops, sorry."

The rest of the crew had introductions and the group left to find a restraunt. A few minutes later they came up to a restraunt run by the little girls mother. They ate around until a blonde jerk showed up and started making demands. Then he said, "I'm bored, I think I'll execute Zoro tomorrow." Luffy was about to run up and punch the guy when all of a sudden, Mr. red showed up. He walked over to a girl eating at a table, "Told ya, minty. Ya better pay up." Minty then looked at Mr. Red and her face and clothes were shrouded by shadows so no details could be made out. Mr. Red somehow got some belis in his hand. The two disappeared.

**Amp: Mrp who is that minty gal. I don't remember agreeing to this**

**Mrp: Heheheheheheh... don't worry *mumbles* its all part of the plan**

**Amp: Mrp tell me**

**Mrp: Huh, you say something**

**Amp: ARGH, Hat Slap**

**Mrp: Owwwww! fine UTERUS**

**Amp: ARlkda;jfd...**

**Mrp: amp... amp... oh god I killed it. I meant to do that with fire.**

**Luffy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Mrp: LUFFY DON'T IT'S...**

**Cliffhanger**


End file.
